


This should be forbidden

by Confusedbagget



Category: This is a real life situation
Genre: Abuse?, Angst, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fighting, Forbidden Love, Oliviaxantiolivia - Freeform, self love, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedbagget/pseuds/Confusedbagget
Summary: Ok so I stoped at there because I couldn’t think of anything else but uh yeah this is a enemies to lovers fan fic of me and my brain and yes this did happen today I changed some things but it happened so I hope you like and part 2 will come out tomorrow
Relationships: Oliviaxantiolivia





	This should be forbidden

Olivia’s POV

I woke up this morning feeling a little bit better then yesterday i hope I don’t have to fight my brain again (my brain is anti Olivia). I probably will they can be so Annoying but guess what it’s me why do they hate me so much if I were them which I am I would hate me too. I guess I will start my day. I got ready and went to my desk. I’ve been homeschooled for all my life and everyone thinks I’m lucky but I’m not really I don’t like being stuck at home everyday and also I guess people don’t under stand I have family issues. And they also don’t understand I have to be perfect. My mom says I don’t but I feel like I have to But I know I don’t but I feel like I do my life is hard and I know it is but nobody knows it is I can hide it pretty well I hid my true feelings ever since 5th grade. Like my brain said I’m worthless and nobody cares not even my family. Why am I talking about this nobody will care. I know they won’t I’m just little miss perfect.   
time skip to later in the day. 

My mom is kinda making me go on a walk while she runs I’m not upset with it. At lest I can listen to music.   
another time skip. on the walk 

nobody’s POV also it’s going to be crazy so be prepared 

hey little miss perfect said antiolivia.

what do you want brain.   
I see your alone so I decided to come out 

of course you did 

I see you are listening to little miss perfect I could’ve guess   
could you please stop we’re in public said Olivia 

but what’s the fun in not making fun of you 

oh please I had enough with you 

oo i see little miss perfect is upset 

stop calling me that 

never 

ugh I hate you much 

aw I love you too 

Whatever can I please have a peaceful walk and not you interrupting 

to be continued 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I stoped at there because I couldn’t think of anything else but uh yeah this is a enemies to lovers fan fic of me and my brain and yes this did happen today I changed some things but it happened so I hope you like and part 2 will come out tomorrow


End file.
